deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/To Save a Warrior: Jason Voorhees vs Jack Torrance Rematch
Let's just skip the introduction and get right into this Jason Voorhees Jason Voorhees was born on June 13th, 1946 in Crystal Lake, New Jersey to Pamela and Elias Voorhees. Jason was born with severe deformities and was mentally retarded. His father left Jason and his mother soon after he was born and his mother kept him away from most of society during his childhood. In 1957 Pamela got a job as a cook at Camp Crystal Lake where she let Jason attend during the day. One day he nearly drowned due to the negligence of two camp counsellors. Jason disappeared and thinking he was dead, Pamela killed the two counsellors the next year. The camp shut down after that and any attempt to reopen it was stopped by Pamela. In 1979 there was another attempt to reopen the camp ending with Pamela killing all of the people who tried to open it except one who decapitated her with a machete. After his mother died, Jason reemerged from the lake and from that point on began stalking and killing people at Camp Crystal Lake. Jason kept terrorising the area for decades and seemed to always come back to life even when people were sure he was dead. Jason killed anyone who he encountered and progressively through being killed and coming back to life, again and again, became zombie like and resembled a walking corpse and tried to kill every member of his family for an unknown reason. Weapon Machete: '''Jason's preferred choice of weapon is a machete. Roughly about a foot and a half long and weighing about 1lb it is made from steel and was designed to cut through thick vegetation. Naturally this also makes it a solid killing tool as well and with Jason's superhuman strength is able to cut through limbs easily. Jack Torrance A writer that was hired as the winter caretaker of the Overlook Hotel, Jack Torrance took the job for the pay and the chance of solitude for a chance to better his writing. Despite being warned about the former owner killing himself and his family after succumbing to cabin fever, Torrance decides to move his family out with him. His son Danny, who'd he'd harmed while binge drinking, starts to have violent hallucinations, and his wife Wendy questions a doctor about Danny's psychological health. A staff member, Hallorann, consoles Danny and explains his psychic abilities. A month into the job, Torrance's writing has made no progress. Wendy becomes increasingly worried about the phone lines going out due to heavy snow, and Jack starts to have violent outbursts. Jack falls asleep while writing, but suddenly awakens and tells a worried Wendy he dreamed about killing her and Danny. Meanwhile, Danny stumbles in with a bruise on his neck and Wendy accuses Jack of beating him. Frustrated at the accusation, Torrance goes into the Gold Room of the hotel and shares a drink with a ghostly bartender, Lloyd. Torrance and Wendy argue over taking Danny to the doctor, and he angrily storms back into the Gold Room. There, the ghost of former manager Charles Grady tells Jack he must "correct" his wife and child, and Torrance, gone entirely mad with cabin fever, agrees. Sabotaging the snowmobile and radio, Jack confronts Wendy and tries to kill her before getting knocked out and locked in the cabinet. Grady, despite his doubts, lets Torrance escape to try and kill them again. Torrance grabs a fire axe, and starts to break through the bathroom where Wendy has locked herself in. He manages to break through, but stops when he hears the snowcat of Hallorman. Torrance surprises Hallorman, killing him. Torrance later pursues his son in the hedge maze of the Overlook Hotel, but loses him in the pursuit. Torrance, unable to escape the maze, freezes to death while Wendy and Danny escape on Hallorman's snowcat. Weapon '''Fire Axe: '''Jack's murder weapon of choice when he goes berserk is a Fire Axe. It is three foot long and weighs 10lbs with an axe head and a sharp point on the reverse side. Overlook Hotel Ghosts Jack will be assissted in this battle by the ghost of the Overlook Hotel. While they cannot directly harm Jason they have full control over the hotel and are able to do things like open and close doors as need be. They can also create apperations to try confuse, disorientate or scare Jason such as when the ghost of a woman who died in the hotel attacked Danny Torrance. They can also appear to Jack to give him encouragement or advice should he need it. X Factors '''Experience: Jason= 40/Jack= 10 Neither of these guys have much in the way of experience but Jason has the edge because he's been active a lot longer and has killed a lot of people, several of which actually fight back against him to varying degrees of success. Jack meanwhile only had about one night of "combat experience" and for the most part it wasn't spent actually fighting anyone, more just chasing his wife and kids around and killing an unsuspecting black guy (because of course it would be the only black guy). Physicality: Jason= 90/Jack= 80 Jason Voorhees has superhuman strength and durability. He can easily crush a person's head, break windows, his muscles prevented him from being hanged, and can even kill a person with a film projector. For durability, he took a beating from all of his movie's finals and survived them all until a machete wound and a fall to the floor that broke his skull after his head was horribly wounded from an axe wound. He was even able to take a machete to his chest and hand along with a claw hammer to his neck. He even has shown to be surprisingly fast and agile, being able to sprint unlike his undead version Jack is also shown to be pretty tough as he was able to smash through a door with his axe and ignores wounds like a slash to the hands and continues pursuing his victims. However Jack isn't durable in the same way Jason is, rather he just ignores wounds he receives rather than actually tanking lots of damage and the freezing cold winter was able to kill him after he got lost in the Overlook Hotel Maze. The best way to describe it is that Jason is superhumanly strong and durable whereas Jack is stronger and tougher than a normal person but not to a superhuman degree. Voting System/Notes Before you ask, yes, this battle is purely to prevent Jack from being removed from the wiki entirely as the rest of his battles are composites. This battle is set before Jason's resurection and thus he will not be immortal. Battle takes place in the Overlook Hotel. In order to be counted in full, votes must be at least 5 lines long or have been done in an edge format. Anything less than 5 lines but which is competently argued and thought out will be counted as a half vote. I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. I reserve the right to award a vote as half or discount it entirely for reason not mentioned here if I feel it is applicable. Voting closes on the 8th October. Battle Jack Torrance prowls through the Overlook Hotel, searching for his family. “Wendy dear why are you hiding from me?” he says. “I’m not going to hurt you or Danny. Why don’t you just come out from where you’re hiding?” He pauses for a moment waiting for an answer but all he is greeted with his silence. “Come on now Wendy. Don’t try my patience now. You wouldn’t like to see me angry, now would you?” When there is still no reply, he bangs the fire axe he is holding against the nearest door in frustration. His ears prick up as he hears the sound of something moving right down at the end of the corridor. A big insane grin breaks out across his face and he makes a beeline towards the sound. He stops in front of room 237, where the noise seems to be coming from. “Wendy my darling, are you hiding in there? If you are please could you come out?” Again, getting no response he tries the door only to find that it’s locked. Grasping the axe tightly in his hands he slams the axe head into the door, splintering the wood. He continues doing this until he has created a large enough hole to be able to stick his head through. “HERE’S JOHNNY” he shouts as he leers through but comes face to face with something he wasn’t expecting. Danny lies motionless on the floor while Wendy is propped up against the side of the wall, eyes glazed over and throat slashed. Jack reaches through the door and unlocks it from the inside and walks over to Danny, flipping him over with his shoe to reveal that he’s been stabbed once through the chest. A balding man dressed in a black tuxedo joins Jack as he looks down at the body of his son. “Did you do this Grady?” Jack asks. “No, I didn’t Mr. Torrance. In fact, I came here to warn you. We have an intruder.” “An intruder you say, well where are they.” Grady inclines his head and as Jack turns, he sees a tall man wearing a hockey mask stood behind him, clutching a bloody machete. Jack looks at him confused, he could’ve sworn he’d seen this man before, but he just can’t place where. “Who the hell are you?” Jack asks. The man in the hockey mask doesn’t respond. “Jesus Christ don’t you start now. Answer me asshole.” Still the man just stares at him. “Fine then have it your way.” Jack swings the axe round suddenly at the man who leans back so that it narrowly misses him. Pressing on Jack keeps swinging the axe around but every time the man in the hockey mask avoids the attack. Finally, Jack manages to score a hit, nicking the side of the man and drawing blood. This finally seems to spur him into action and he barges into Jack, slamming him against the wall. Pinning him in place he tries stabbing at Jack with the machete but he manages to wiggle out. He buries the axe into his back but the man doesn’t seem to notice and slams an elbow into Jack’s jaw, making him stumble back. Now weaponless Jack slowly backs away as the man in the hockey mask slowly advances. Stepping out into the corridor the door suddenly slams shut, separating the two. “I think Mr Torrance you’re going to need some assistance,” Grady says from behind him. “Any chance of you getting my axe back for me Grady?” Jack asks “Unfortunately, not Mr Torrance. There is however a croquet mallet in one of the nearby rooms, you could always use that.” “A croquet mallet? Against that guy? If he could take an axe to the back a croquet mallet won’t do jack shit. No, I think there is another axe in the lobby, I’ll just got get that instead.” “A wise choice Mr Torrance. But you’d better hurry.” A fist smashes through the door. “I don’t think this will hold him very long.” Jack takes the stairs two at a time as he runs down to the lobby, spotting the fire emergency case on the far wall. He the smashes glass for the fire emergency box and lifts the Fire Axe from it’s holder. Turning to run back to room 237 he instead finds the man with the hockey mask stumbling towards him. “How did you get down here so quick? Look at you, you’re as slow as a fucking tortoise.” The man doesn’t respond, to nobody’s surprise, and Jack rushes at him swinging the axe round wildly. An attempted blow to the head is blocked by the man’s machete but the force of the strike sends it out of his grip and clattering into the floor. Unfazed by having lost his weapon the man moves in close, too close for the axe to be used and grabs hold of the handle, trying to wrench it out of Jack’s hand. The two struggle for a bit over the weapon but neither one can seem to dislodge the other. Suddenly the doors to the Overlook Hotel are thrown open making both the men pause. A teenager stumbles in, looking rather dazed and confused, his jaw agape. He spots the pair and stares at them, as if he’s remembering something. His face lights up as he remembers whatever it is and he begins to speak. “Jsaon will win this figt beceuaz of his feets of great strenth and he has durabilty to give him goud protecaion against jacks axe jack cant do anyting to rlly hurt Jsaon who can just shrog off the damages and the machete do more swing faster than the axe. Not mutch to say really it’s a preety hug win for Jsaon.” Jack and Jason stare in disbelief at the blithering moron stood in front of them, who looks quite pleased with the verbal diarrhoea he’s just spewed. They look at each other and wordlessly seem to reach an agreement. Jason lets go of the axe and Jack runs at the kid, burying the axe deep into his stomach. Picking up his machete from the floor, Jason hacks off the guy’s arm, making him scream in pain. Jack wrenches the axe free and the pair attack together hacking at the teen’s body, until he is lying as a bloody mess on the floor. Taking a step back Jack pants heavily after the exertion. “Holy shit was that guy annoying. Maybe you’re a pretty decent guy after all, Jason? That’s what that guy said your name was right? Not that you could really understand him.” Jason turns his silent gaze on Jack and before he can react steps forward and stabs his several times in the chest. Jack looks down at the wounds and his legs give out from underneath him as he collapses from the blood loss. He looks up at Jason, who swings the machete down on his head and everything goes black and then…. Jack wakes up to find himself lying in a hospital bed. “What the…” he slurs but as he goes to sit up, he finds he can’t. He looks down to see he’s been strapped into the bed. “What the hell is this?” he growls. “Where the fuck am I,” he continues thrashing about angrily. “Please don’t do zat,” a voice calls. Jack looks for the source and sees middle aged man with small round glasses, red gloves and dressed in a doctors uniform. “Who are you? And where the hell am I.” “You’re in DFederal General Hospital,” the man replies. “I can see the battle effects haven’t worn off yet.” Jack looks at him bemused. Slowly his memory begins to come back to him. “Oh yeah. Of course. I remember now. So, I was in another battle, was I? Who was it against this time?” “Jason Voorhees.” “Voorhees? But didn’t I already fight him?” “Yes. Turns out all your battles were invalid under the composite rule. You would have been homeless Mr Torrance but you were saved by virtue of your battle against Voorhees being rematched. Special orders of the King himself.” “Well that’s a stroke of luck. Even more so because I was in the slums before. But if all my other losses have been chalked off, I guess I’ll be moving into the Blue Collar district, now right?” “I guess so Mr Torrance. Anyway, your recovery is coming along nicely, you should be healed up and ready for discharge this afternoon. But if you’ll excuse me, I have another appointment to attend…” Winner Jason Vorhees Final Verdict Nothing really changed here. Jason was still physically more capable than Jack and he was bringing a weapon which was more effective. He also brought a lot more experience having been active for a longer time and having killed more people than Jack, who only had one night of insanity driven murder under his belt. Rematch Information This battle was rematched because the version of Jack used in the original battle was a composite version of the character from both the book and the film. Category:Blog posts